


Enigma

by ladymodrus



Series: The Raid Fanfiction [2]
Category: The Raid
Genre: Gen, Humor, movieverse
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymodrus/pseuds/ladymodrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka dipaksa, terutama untuk hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika yang memberi perintah adalah seorang tua bangka bernama Letnan Wahyu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enigma

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat membaca!

 

Aku adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka dipaksa, terutama untuk hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika yang memberi perintah adalah seorang tua bangka bernama Letnan Wahyu.

"Kerjakan." Pria berambut putih itu menodongkan pistolnya ke kepalaku seraya meletakkan selembar kertas di atas meja. Ya Tuhan, mimpi apa aku semalam?

"Ini untuk apa, Pak?" tanyaku sedikit gemetar mengingat ada peluru yang siap menembus kepalaku jika aku sampai berani macam-macam.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Dagu. Saya tahu kamu mengerti maksud saya," jawab Letnan Wahyu dengan sedikit penekanan. "Bowo sudah memecahkan setengah dari teka-teki ini, kamu hanya perlu melanjutkan."

"Ke...kenapa Bowo tidak memecahkan semuanya? Kenapa harus saya?" tanyaku lagi, tak mengerti.

"Karena Bowo sudah tidak mampu berpikir jernih. Dia menyerah," jawab Letnan Wahyu dengan sedikit kesal. "Dan kamu, Dagu..." Dia berbisik di telingaku dengan suara beratnya yang menyeramkan, "Jangan berpikir untuk menyerah atau kamu tanggung sendiri akibatnya."

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah mendengar ancamannya. Aku tahu diriku adalah anggota tim SWAT di kepolisian, tetapi bukan berarti aku mahir memecahkan kode dan teka-teki seperti ini. Ini terlalu rumit bagiku.

"Sekarang, kerjakan. Selesaikan semuanya," titahnya tak main-main.

"Si-siap, Pak." Dengan tubuh gemetar, aku mulai memutar otak, mencoba memecahkan teka-teki itu. Sudah kubilang sebelumnya, aku bukanlah orang yang mahir dalam hal seperti ini. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak di depan wajah Letnan Wahyu kalau ini sama sekali bukan bidangku, tetapi aku bisa apa? Todongan pistolnya membuatku kehilangan keberanian untuk menentangnya.

Entah keajaiban apa yang menolongku, satu per satu dari teka-teki itu berhasil kupecahkan. Dan semakin cepat aku menyelesaikannya, maka semakin terasa pula moncong pistol Letnan Wahyu di kepalaku. Kali ini konsentrasiku benar-benar buyar dibuatnya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanyanya ketika menyadari aku yang sudah tak sanggup lagi melihat kertas itu.

"Saya tidak bisa, Pak," jawabku jujur. "Untuk yang terakhir ini saya tidak bisa memecahkannya."

"APA?" Letnan Wahyu murka. "Ini yang terakhir dan kamu menolak menyelesaikannya? INI HARUS DIPECAHKAN SEKARANG JUGA!!!" murkanya lagi, semakin menekan moncong pistolnya ke kepalaku.

"Saya tidak bermaksud untuk menolak menyelesaikan, tetapi saya benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara memecahkannya!" Aku meringis ketakutan, memejamkan mata. Jika dia benar-benar menarik pelatuk, maka berakhir sudah semuanya.

BRAKK!

"Ada apa ini?!"

"Sersan Jaka!" Hatiku merasa sedikit lega ketika melihat Sersan Jaka datang memasuki ruangan. Dia datang bersama Bowo yang sebelumnya kukira sudah mati. Bowo ternyata baik-baik saja, dia hanya terlihat sedikit shock.

"Kamu tidak usah ikut campur, Jaka," ancam Letnan Wahyu, yang dengan sialnya masih menodongkan pistol ke kepalaku.

"Dagu anak buah saya, dan saya berhak ikut campur," ujar Sersan Jaka dengan intonasi yang begitu tenang. Bahkan dengan tanpa rasa takut, dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja. Sepasang mata miliknya menatap Letnan Wahyu dengan sangat tajam. Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu lagi.

"Sersan, tolong saya!" pintaku dengan sedikit panik dan lantas membaca kembali kertas yang berada di atas meja. "40 menurun, 7 kotak, alat untuk menyendok nasi, huruf N terdapat pada kotak nomor 3 dan 6," kataku lagi dengan cepat, mengharapkan jawaban Sersan Jaka dengan segera.

"Centong," jawab Sersan Jaka tanpa ragu.

Aku segera menuliskan jawaban Sersan Jaka ke atas kertas koran berisikan kotak jawaban teka-teki silang di atas meja, "C-E-N-T-O-N-G," gumamku, mengeja setiap huruf dari jawaban itu.

Melihat seluruh soal teka-teki silang itu telah terjawab sepenuhnya, Letnan Wahyu akhirnya berhenti menodongku. Dia menarik pistolnya dan menyimpan kembali senjata api itu di tempatnya semula. Aku menghela napas lega karenanya.

"Payah. Centong nasi saja kamu tidak tahu." Letnan Wahyu mencibir ke arahku seraya mengambil ponsel pintar yang berada dalam saku celananya. Tidak lama kemudian, dia memotret lembar teka-teki silang yang berada di atas meja itu.

"Saya akan segera mengirimkan jawaban teka-teki silang ini ke redaksi The Raid Post melalui e-mail," ujar Letnan Wahyu dengan sangat santai. "Lima orang pengirim pertama berhak mendapatkan hadiah uang tunai sebesar 250 ribu," katanya lagi. "Lumayan, buat beli pulsa listrik."

Ya Tuhan, mimpi apa aku semalam?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, nge-prank dikit. Biar ga serius-serius banget. Kkk...


End file.
